


Who Said Three Is A Crowd? Chapter 1

by tehwifre



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehwifre/pseuds/tehwifre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, sadly. Written in semi-drabble format, though they are posted in chronological format.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, sadly. Written in semi-drabble format, though they are posted in chronological format.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, sadly. Written in semi-drabble format, though they are posted in chronological format.

Derek was frustrated. He wasn't entirely sure how to deal with this blossoming semi-obsession (he preferred the term observation) with Stiles' mouth. He understood it, because, really, the thing was only shut when food was involved, but still... he didn't even particularly _like_ the kid. He was loud, cocky, and never stopped moving. Ever.

It had started one night in Stiles' room. He had been staying at the hyper teen's house to hide from the Argents and Stiles had been studying. With books came food. 'A study snack, man!' had been the exclamation from the teen. And Derek had been forced to watch as the popcorn was flicked, one piece at a time, in between those lips. After about half of the bowl, one piece had decided to be difficult and had bounced from one of Stiles' lip, requiring him to use his tongue to keep it from falling. Just like that, Derek was hooked, watching that flexible tongue snag the piece of fluffy corn before it disappeared.

After that, Derek couldn't help but notice every single time Stiles had food nearby. A never ending flow of finger food; french fries, grapes, Twinkies, chips, bananas. Derek had almost given himself a concussion the day Stiles had brought up hot dogs for them, running head-first into the open closet door at Stiles taking half of the dog and bun into his mouth at once.

"Christ, how do you keep from _choking_? I mean, seriously?"

Stiles had just arched a brow and made a ridiculous face before continuing his dinner.

Derek hadn't been able to put his finger on _why_ he couldn't keep his mind off of those lips or that extremely talented-looking tongue. Or why he was finding the teen less and less insufferable. He had even found himself cracking a smile at the lame jokes. He was finally starting to come to terms with his "observation" of the younger male, though Stiles putting him on display for a fellow lacrosse player, regardless of the results, had made something twist uncomfortably in his stomach. He was not a piece of meat to be auctioned off, not even to a rather cute, dark-haired hacker.

He glared from the other side of the teen's room after Danny had left, trying to read Stiles' expression. Was the attention-challenged boy so uninterested that he was willing to pawn him off on someone else?

"Do you find me attractive?"

The question made him freeze for a moment before he offered another scowl to the teen.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, when I had asked Danny, he never gave me an answer. And Scott won't answer either. And it is pretty obvious girls have no interest in me, I mean, look at Lydia, I am not even on her _radar_ , so I figured I could try for the other team, but none of the dudes answer me either."

Derek's eyebrows pinched together at the words. Most the time, a line like that was a pick-up line, but Stiles seemed to be honestly curious. Should he tell him or go back to ignoring the kid? He opted for trying to ignore the question with a slight diversion.

"Everyone has different tastes, kid. And why the hell would you want someone like that Lydia chick, anyways? She is a conniving, self-serving predator..."

Derek glanced up as his words were cut off with a wave of Stiles' hand, followed by, "Have you _noticed_ the type of people I surround myself with? Look at Scott. His head is so far up his ass, he can only see Allison. And you kinda do what everyone else does, just brush off Scott's sidekick and ignore me."

Derek sat in stunned silence for a moment, never having thought Stiles noticed what an ass his best friend could be, his attention redirected to the words about himself as he pushed up from the chair.

"You really think anyone is capable of ignoring you? Your mouth is always spouting _something_ ridiculous enough that people can't _help_ but pay attention. Trust me, kid, no one can ignore you, even if they tried."

"So, ADD aside, nice attempt at avoiding the question. Do. You. Find me. Attractive?"

Derek tried to avoid the teen's eyes for a moment, scrambling for something that would offer some type of reassurance without revealing his recent observations. But then his eyes landed on Stiles' and he found brutal honesty falling out of his mouth.

"Yes. I do."

The words were growled out as he quickly sat back down, trying to bury his attention back in the thick Lycanthropy book he had been reading to keep from looking at Stiles. He was expecting the teen to go back to the his computer, maybe make a few smart comments and then they could proceed past the awkward situation. What he had not expected was to find Stiles standing in front of him, head cocked to the side, staring down at him.

"Really?

He only offered a nod, keeping his eyes on the book and the sliver of Stiles' he could see over the top of it without looking up. He didn't want to see the cocky look of triumph that was surely painted across the teen's slender face. When Stiles slowly flipped the cover of the book closed, he didn't have much choice but to look up, just in time to see that agile tongue swipe across dry lips.

"I was reading that," his voice deadpanned, trying to keep his face neutral. They didn't need a distraction right now.

His heart beat sped as Stiles leaned down, arms coming to rest on the sides of the chair, trapping Derek in his seat, which was a stupid thought because he was a werewof and he could move then teen without breaking a sweat. His fingers curled at the edge of the book cover, making to open it again.

"Now, if you don't mind giving me some personal space, we have things to d-"

The words were cut off by the lips settling over his own, a gentle pressure that slowly increased. He savored the feel for a brief flicker before placing his hand on the teen's chest and pushing lightly back.

"Not now, Stiles. We don't have ti-"

Again, he was interrupted, unable to resist a soft sound as he suddenly had a lap full of hyper, loud Stiles to contend with. His eyes flicked from the shirt in front of him up to Stiles' face, picking up on the note of nervousness on the teen's face, the uncertainty that lingered there, before wanting to reassure the teen and pressing their lips together. He tossed the book to the side before filling his hands with two lean hips and tugging the teen closer, his lips moving in a gentle pressure across Stiles' slightly chapped ones. He deepened the kiss by slow degrees, his tongue coming to flicker across the seam of Stiles' lips before dipping into his mouth. He tasted something sweet, probably the candy bar Stiles had been consuming, along with the taste that matched Stiles' scent, something pure that could never be fully covered by another flavor.

Even during a kiss, he found, Stiles could not be still. His body moved, twisted and writhed from his perch on Derek's lap, making a soft growl play in his throat before he caught the sound and swallowed it with another taste of the teen he was becoming addicted to. His fingertips crept under Stiles' shirt, tracing them along surprisingly defined muscles as his mouth did its best to reassure the teen above him that, _yes_ , he most definitely found Stiles attractive, despite his better judgment on the matter.

"Fuck, Derek. If I had known this would be the answer, I'd have asked, like... days ago, at least."

Derek rolled his eyes before again gently pushing the teen that stubbornly refused to moved.

"Stiles. Move. We don't have time for this right now."

"Screw that. Ever since I have gotten involved in this wolf crap, I have seen and been close to death more times than I can count. So I will be damned if I move now. Kiss me again."

Derek wanted to argue his point but found himself dragging Stiles close again, slamming their mouths together, no longer the gentle kiss from before and instead filled with a note of need. He felt slender fingers rake through his hair as his fingers tightened on Stiles' hips, tugging at them as Stiles made to shift closer, bringing the evidence of their desires together.

"Woah, you definitely weren't lying, dude!"

Derek only offered another growl before sliding his hands to the back of the teen's thighs and standing without warning, his grip on the boy keeping their kiss uninterrupted He smirked his victory against the teen's lips as he felt legs wrap around his waist, moving them towards the bed.


	2. Who Said Three Is A Crowd? Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yes, fuck yes, _please_ , Derek."

"Yes, fuck yes, _please_ , Derek."

The wolf offered a chuckle as his hands moved down the teen's chest, his chest pressed to Stiles' back as they knelt on the bed, shirts scattered around the room as his lips and tongue played along Stiles' neck. His fingers toyed with the button on the teen's jeans before prying it open and tugging at the zipper, his hands moving back to lean hips to shove the jeans and boxers down to Stiles' thighs. He offered a careful nip to the teen's neck as his hand reached down to grip the swollen length bobbing free, giving a teasing tug before simply circling and holding to the base for a moment.

"Is this what you want, Stiles? You want me to touch you, stroke you, get you off? Or did you want more, you greedy brat?"

Derek tugged with gentle teeth at Stiles' ear, the growl still playing deep in his chest as he felt the tremor of excitement vibrate through the teen.

"Please, more, anything, fuck Derek, just _don't stop_ , Christ."

Derek's other hand came up to tweak a stiff nipple as he began to slowly stroke the teen, listening carefully to the heartbeat pounding out a rhythm, keeping the touch to a tease, not wanting to end this particular distraction any time soon. He panted softly as the slender body writhed against him, trying to get more touch from him as he worshiped the younger man. His sensitive hearing picked up the sound of a third heartbeat, his hand not ceasing its movement as he traced the heartbeat to outside the hall, sniffing to catch a scent of who was out there before he offered a smirk. His voice was a growl against Stiles' neck, just loud enough for some of the words to float through the cracked-open door to the room.

"So, you want me to keep going? After you were so quick to pawn me off on your little teammate? Why not just do a strip tease of your own, you aren't exactly a punishment to look at. And telling him I was your _cousin?_ "

He heard the heartbeat in the hall pick up its pace as he released Stiles' length to drag his tongue along his palm and resume the teasing touches.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. I had... _Christ, do that again_... already asked if he found me _.. fucking hell_... attractive. He didn't say yes. Thought you would be a safe bet _... ahhh, there_. And who said the strip tease was for _him_?"

Derek smirked at the distracted words tumbling from the teen's lips, hearing how strained Stiles' was as well as smelling the arousal from the hallway, an idea blooming across his mind. He didn't particularly _want_ to share the begging, writhing Stiles before him, but he had no doubt the teen would appreciate his efforts. His eyes flicked over Stiles' shoulder to glance at the door, barely able to catch the slight flicker of shadow cast by the boy in the hall.

"Oh, I think if he heard you like this, Stiles, you would be surprised. I'm pretty sure he could get off just listening to you beg for my touch. To hearing that sinful mouth of yours beg so pretty, or to see your body moving against mine, pleading for more. Think he would picture you between us? Me bending you over and taking you from behind as you choke around his cock? Would _you_ like that, Stiles? Hm?"

He chuckled to himself at the sound of the heartbeat freezing in the hallway before racing again, the scent of arousal spiking from more than one source, his own length jumping at the mental picture he had created.

"Yes, anything, God, just let me get _off_ , already, I think I'm going to explode."

"Patience, Stiles. I promise, I will take care of you. But after this, you are _mine_ , understand? No more flirting with that Lydia chick, no more asking your hot teammates if they think you are cute. Mine to touch, to tease, to _fuck_. Can you handle that?"

His wolf gave a pleased growl at the moaned response, his face buried against Stiles' neck, though his eyes were trained on the shadow in the doorway, hearing Danny creep closer to try and catch a glimpse of them. He made the view worth while, tugging Stiles up slightly to stretch out the lean abs as his fingers traced the dips and grooves, the hand on the teen's length still teasing as his thumb dipped into the slit at the top and dragging the moistened digit down the straining length. The soft gasp from the hallway had his gaze focused on the door, seeing Danny readjust himself in his pants with an almost pained expression. His voice dropped slightly in volume, keeping the words just between Stiles and himself.

"Is that really what you want, Stiles? Because your little friend is at your door now, trying not to be heard as he touches himself. _You_ are doing that to him. Do you want him to come in here, pleasure you as I prepare you before I bend you over and fuck you hard and deep? Do you want me to fuck you as you wrap those talented lips of yours around his cock and we fill you from both ends?"

"Yes, yes, please Derek, please, anything, God."

The begging words swayed him as he finally lifted his mouth from torturing the teen's neck with nips and sucking kisses. He raised his voice again to be heard clearly in the hallway, eyes locking onto the muscled form of the other lacrosse player.

"Well, get in here, Danny. Take the only chance you will get at his body, because after tonight, I guarantee he won't be free to do anything with _anyone_ else. You gonna pass up this chance so you can stand in the hall and jack off when you can have him sucking your cock?"

He flicked his wrist over Stiles' head, drawing a gasp from the teen before he saw the door open slowly as Danny slipped into the room, the lacrosse player's gaze glued to the soft and lean skin in front of him. The bag slipped from the dark haired teens shoulder as he came across the room like he was in a trance and he fell to his knees in front of Stiles.

"Take off your shirt then join us, Danny. Touch him. Show him what feels good while I prepare him."

Derek watched as the teen obeyed him without a second thought, stripping his shirt off and tossing it on the floor with his bag before his hands traced down Stiles' slick chest with a near-reverent touch. He was pleased with the care the other teen was showing to Stiles, touches always soft and careful, the lacrosse player glancing up at him as though asking permission before a nod had him grasping the length of steel jutting from Stiles' hips. Derek took the opportunity of the slight distraction to twist back and dig through a drawer for something to use as lube, finally digging out a bottle with lube and generously coating his fingers with it.

"Blow him, Danny. Make sure he is plenty distracted so I can loosen him up."

He growled the command out as his middle finger traced the tight pucker of Stiles' entrance before slipping the slicked digit carefully inside, waiting until he heard a gasp from Stiles, combining with the suddenly tensed body to signal that Danny had followed his instructions. He watched the pair over Stiles' shoulder as he slowly sunk his finger deeper, not moving until he felt the tension bleed from Stiles, grinning when Stiles' hand moved to sift through Danny's hair and draw the other lacrosse player closer to his body. His words were growled out against his lover's ear as he began to pump the single digit into the virgin entrance.

"That's right, make him your bitch, Stiles. Show him what gives you the most pleasure. Focus on how hot and wet his mouth is and how his tongue feels wrapping around your cock." He carefully worked another finger into the impossibly tight heat, delicately searching out the hidden spot inside of the teen and knowing he had found it when a drawn-out groan tumbled from Stiles' lips. "There? You enjoying yourself? Feeling my fingers in your ass as he sucks your cock? Just wait until I am inside of you and you are bent over to return the favor he is so kindly paying you."

The hand on Stiles' hip tightened as he thrust his digits in the tight heat, loosening the teen by degrees before adding a third finger, smelling how close Stiles was and grinning at the slender fingers tightening in Danny's hair, making the other teen whimper and reach up to trace his fingers up the inside of his thigh, gently rolling the hanging globes as Stiles stiffened again, trying so hard not to come that his whole body trembled. An almost-cruel grin graced his lips as he watched Danny reach into his own pants to begin stroking himself, the scent of arousal spiking all around him, driving him a step closer to feral as he worked on relaxing his lover.

"Come for us, Stiles. _Now_."

His command was obeyed near instantaneously as Stiles shot down Danny's throat, the lacrosse player not even pausing as he swallowed around the pulsing length down his throat. Derek groaned at the sight as Danny pulled back, a smudge of white tracing from the corner of his mouth as glazed eyes stared into Derek's. Derek regretfully tugged his fingers from the tight ring of muscle, his other hand running soothingly down Stiles' back as the teen panted out a string of incoherent babble.

"Such good boys," he chuckled out before reaching around to tug Danny up straight and sandwiching Stiles between then so he could lean forward and stroke his tongue along the release still lingering on Danny's lips, slightly jealous that the other teen had gotten a taste before him but content in the knowledge that he would be the only one getting a taste of Stiles after this. He sealed their lips together, quickly dominating Danny in the kiss as his tongue lashed out to get any remaining taste of Stiles, stealing it from the other teen. He pulled back from the kiss, eyes barely keeping from flashing to crystal blue as the inner wolf drank in the submission of the two teens.

He was torn from his thoughts as Stiles rolled his hips, forcing another soft laugh from his throat. He growled with satisfaction as Danny reached around the slender hips separating them to tug at the button on his jeans and tugged down the zipper before dipping behind the elastic of his boxers to draw out his steeled length and stroking it carefully. He couldn't deny these two worked well as a team when he felt Stiles' hands forcing the material down his hips and Danny reached for the lube on the bed, slicking him with sure hands and excited lust brimming in his eyes.

" _Fuck_ , you two are impati- _ahhh_ \- impatient."

The words were torn between clenched teeth as Stiles supported himself against Danny, inexperienced fingers dragging down the other teen's chest as he bent over and worked on the lacrosse players pants. Derek groaned at the sight of Stiles pulling Danny free and instantly drawing the tip of the other teen into his mouth. The mouth that had started this whole damned incident. Not that he was disappointed because _fuck_ , there were worse things than seeing two hot boys going down on each other as you prepared to fuck one of them raw. He saw Danny's eyes roll back as Stiles worked more of his hard length into his mouth and began mimicking what the other teen had done for him. Derek took the opportunity to appreciate the debauched look of the two before Stiles rolled his hips against him again, reminded of his own pressing arousal.

He pressed the blunt tip against the stretched ring of muscles, pressing gently into the tight heat, ignoring the demands of his wolf to simply take and claim, intent on being careful given the fact that his lovers mouth was currently wrapped around Danny's cock and sucking for all he was worth, moans from the teens echoing softly in the room. His eyes never strayed from the sight of Stiles' hands digging into Danny's hips as he was slowly engulfed by the teen, panting breaths joining the sounds of pleasure filling the room as he tried to maintain control. He didn't stop until he was balls deep inside of his lover, freezing in the moment to reign in his impulses and enjoy the show being put on for him. Danny was lost in the sensation of Stiles' sinful mouth working its inherent talents, his hands scrambling across sweat-slicked skin as he gently fucked Stiles' mouth, being sure not to hurt the other teen.

A whimper left Stiles' lips, stretched around the slick length of the other teen, Derek's hand quickly finding the cause as he reached around to find the hyper teen hard again. He couldn't help stroking the reawakened length, groaning as Stiles bucked into his hand, making the teen tighten around him and causing him to roll his hips which made Stiles moan around Danny's length, the vibration of Stiles' voice making Danny gasp in pleasure and pump his hips faster. The chain reaction made Derek grin for a moment before he realized he could control all three of them by the way he was stroking his lover, experimenting with the process to keep his mind focused and draw out the experience. Danny's voice cut through the symphony of sounds, his first word spoken since the encounter had began, the strain showing just how close he was.

"Fuck. St-Stiles!"

The words were the only warning his lover got before Danny was shooting down his throat, gagging a bit as a spurt hit the back of his throat. Derek stilled his hips to allow Stiles a chance to focus on the task at hand, namely not choking all over the other teen's pulsing length as he came with a deep groan of satisfaction. He waited until Danny finally pulled his softening length out of Stiles' mouth before tugging his lover upright and gripping Stiles' chin to bring their lips together in an awkward twist, his tongue tasting the other teen in his lover's mouth as his hand resumed stroking the teen's cock. He finally released Stiles' mouth to begin dropping more sloppy kisses along the teen's throat, his hips rolling up into his lover once more.

"You taste better. Fuck, you looked so hot, though. Can you come for me again, Stiles? Paint Danny's chest with your come as I fuck you open? Do you wanna do that, want to mark him with your release, the whole time knowing, _feeling_ , that you are mine to take? Come on, Stiles, show him how much you are enjoying this."

Stiles gave a groan and a jerk as Danny moved forward and gripped him again, Derek's hands falling back to Stiles' hips to give him better leverage. He didn't even realizing he was growling out his moans against Stiles' neck as he thrust into the tight heat, sucking a bruise against the salty skin between his lips, his eyes still glued to the teens as Danny drew them together for a bruising, clumsy kiss, his hand moving faster on Stiles' length and making the smaller teen clench around Derek's cock. Derek's senses were being overwhelmed at the scent, sight, taste and feel of his lover as he felt Stiles' body tense again, aching to come again but not able to do more than moan into the other teen's mouth as Derek shifted just slightly and slammed into the lean body, driving his blunt tip into Stiles' prostate and making the teen cry out into Danny's mouth as he came.

Danny didn't slow his hand until Stiles' cock gave a final twitch, Derek not being able to hold back a groan as his own release was torn from him, Stiles' muscles twitching around him, milking the release from his straining length. His teeth came down on Stiles' shoulder, leaving another bruising mark as he rode out the intense waves, barely holding back the transformation that wanted to take place. He dropped his head between Stiles' shoulder blades, panting to draw more oxygen into his deprived blood stream as he carefully slipped from between Stiles' thighs. Once he was sure the burning blue had faded from his eyes, he raised them to Danny, who had a look of lust-filled wonder as Stiles began licking the evidence of his release from the other boy's chest.

"Good Stiles, you already know to clean your toys when you are done with them."

Derek moved to join the teen in lapping up the traces of come off of the lacrosse player, sucking the taste from the salty skin and leaving teasing strokes of his fingertips along slick skin, chuckling as Danny began to harden again. Muttering about the recovery of 16 year old boys, he pushed Danny to lay flat on the bed, leaving Stiles to continue licking the other teen clean as he swiftly took Danny into his mouth and swallowing around the thick length. Swiping some of the remaining come off of the lacrosse players abs, he teased at Danny's entrance before sliding two digits swiftly and carefully into his entrance as he drew the teen deeper into his throat, immediately searching out the hidden button that drew so much pleasure. He found it quickly and began to massage it firmly, his thumb arcing up to press on the flat patch of skin just above the teen's entrance to intensify the sensations, pulling a cry of shock from Danny as the teen arched beneath him to get more. More touch, more pleasure, just _more_. Derek glanced up to see Stiles watching him with a cross between possessiveness and lust. His tongue pressed against the heavy heat in his mouth, increasing the suction as he pumped come-slicked fingers into the teen, aiming for the prostate with every stroke. Two, three more thrusts and Danny was exploding down his throat with a strangled groan, the teen's body tensing before relaxing in a boneless heap against the bed.

Derek pulled away from the length, drawing Stiles towards him to share a heated but relaxed kiss, sharing the taste of the other teen with his lover before glancing at Danny with a soft huff of laughter as he watched the eyes struggle to stay open. He couldn't stop the gentle hand tracing down Stiles' face, glad the teen was able to stay silent this long, before he tugged Danny up to the pillows and then drew Stiles against him to lay between the two exhausting teens. He couldn't help but smirk as Stiles curled against him, Danny unconsciously doing the same thing, when Stiles finally seemed to find some order in his head and opened his mouth.

"So, is sex one of those 'gets better with practice' things, cause that was fucking amazing."

"Shut up, Stiles," came the response from Derek and Danny in unison, making them all chuckle softly before falling into relaxed silence for about three seconds.

"So, not that I am complaining, but why _did_ you come up here, Danny?"

"Forgot my flash drive earlier," came the sleepy response.

Derek muffled Stiles' response with another kiss before drawing the blanket up over all of them, rolling his eyes as Stiles opened his mouth again.

"You didn't clean _me_ up."

"Christ, Stiles, I love your mouth, but could you just shut it for a few minutes? I think we broke Danny."

Stiles glanced across Derek's chest to look at the other teen, finding him snoring softly cuddled against his wolf's warm chest. Derek knew better than to assume Stiles could stay silent so he wasn't surprised when the teen began talking again, though it was softer.

"Never figured you for the type to share, wolf boy."

"Didn't plan on it, but you two looked good together. Besides, didn't hear anything but 'please Derek, God, more, now' coming from your mouth. Now rest. I will clean you thoroughly once I have caught my breath and gotten some rest. Not all of us are 16."

Stiles offered a laugh before yawning and slinging a leg over Derek's and drawing himself closer to rest his head on the wolf's shoulder before dozing lightly. Derek murmured a soft 'Good boy,' before letting himself drift off as well, finding himself comfortable and lured into sleep, caged in by the two teenagers.


	3. Who Said Three Is A Crowd? Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were many things Derek expected to wake up to. Stiles complaining about a pain in his ass, awkward tension, or someone falling out of bed. What he did _not_ expect, however, was to wake up to Danny trying to suck out his soul through his cock. A loud groan ripped from his throat as the teen swallowed around him and intense eyes watched his reaction. The only thing he could feel for a moment was the wet heat pressing around his length before his sleep-addled mind began picking up other things in the room. Stiles was still curled against his hip, though he was no longer asleep. Instead he was thrusting a renewed erection against him, panting lightly against his shoulder. His eyes picked up the movement of Danny's hand as he stroked himself while licking and sucking along Derek's cock.

There were many things Derek expected to wake up to. Stiles complaining about a pain in his ass, awkward tension, or someone falling out of bed. What he did _not_ expect, however, was to wake up to Danny trying to suck out his soul through his cock. A loud groan ripped from his throat as the teen swallowed around him and intense eyes watched his reaction. The only thing he could feel for a moment was the wet heat pressing around his length before his sleep-addled mind began picking up other things in the room. Stiles was still curled against his hip, though he was no longer asleep. Instead he was thrusting a renewed erection against him, panting lightly against his shoulder. His eyes picked up the movement of Danny's hand as he stroked himself while licking and sucking along Derek's cock.

His hips rolled up into the hungry mouth before it was pulled away, body tensing slightly as Danny took two fingers into his mouth to wet them down, not relaxing until he noticed the teen reaching back to slip them into himself with a wet groan around Derek's length. The sight made him growl approvingly as one hand slipped to gently grip Danny's hair, the other hand reaching down to cup Stiles' ass as the other teen rolled against him in a slow rhythm. He chose not to dwell on how he had ended up with these two teens staring at him like _they_ were the wolves and he was the helpless deer about to be dinner, choosing instead to simply enjoy his luck and thrusting gently into Danny's mouth.

He gave an unhappy sound when the wet heat was taken before he saw Danny's intention, Stiles shifting away to allow the other teen to straddle Derek and slowly breach himself on the spit-lubed length with a deep groan. Derek gripped at Danny's hips to help carefully work his cock into the amazingly tight heat of the teen, body arching up as the teen's ass came to rest against his body with a satisfied groan.

"Fuck, that is hot."

Stiles' voice sounded rough and was filled with heat, raising up to his knees to move closer to the other teen. Derek couldn't look away as Stiles swiftly took Danny's hardness into his mouth, teasing the head with flicks of the nimble tongue Derek had become obsessed with. He couldn't deny that Stiles looked good, no matter _what_ was being shoved in between his lips. He groaned as Danny began riding him with an easy pace, rolling his hips on every downward thrust, one hand gripping the back of Stiles' neck lightly. Derek growled softly at the sight of Stiles fisting his own cock, shifting carefully to tug his lover to straddle his chiseled abs without interrupting his work on the other teen, resulting in Stiles' ass being positioned perfectly in his face. He wasted no time in lightly tracing a finger over the twitching entrance that still looked slightly stretched from earlier before dragging the flat of his tongue over the ring of muscle, tasting himself as he worked his tongue into his lover.

"Fuck, whatever you are doing back there, do it again. The noise he is making feels _amazing_."

Derek smirked at the strangled words from Danny before lapping at the hole again, tracing around the outer rim before dipping just slightly into Stiles, his fingers dragging down the back of the teen's thigh. He could feel Danny's body straining as he fucked the wolf, struggling to keep control as he was trapped between Stiles' mouth and Derek's cock. Derek offered an encouraging buck of his hips that drove the teen further down Stiles' throat who choked slightly before recovering. He slipped a finger deep into his lover, his other hand bracing against Stiles' hip to help keep him balanced in the awkward but enjoyable position. He licked around his finger being swallowed in Stiles' entrance as he set a slightly faster pace with his hips, feeling himself drawn too quickly to the edge of release, intent on not finishing until both of the teens had found their own pleasure in his body.

Derek worked another digit inside of his lover as he dropped moist kisses along Stiles' muscled back side, lightly nipping at a pale cheek and making Stiles give a strangled groan and choke on Danny's cock.

"Fuck, fucking Christ, Stiles, Derek, oh fu~uck."

The sound of Danny losing composure and twitching around his cock made him moan, Stiles pulling off of the spurting cock and closing his eyes as Danny painted his face with white. Derek gave another growl as he drove his fingers into the bundle of nerves inside of his lover, a hand on Stiles' lower back keeping the teen bent over to continue pleasuring him. His cock ached to give its release as he saw Stiles reach for his own cock and begin pumping in time with the strikes to his prostate before giving a soft cry as he spilled across Derek's chest, Derek following him to bliss in another moment with a harsh thrust into Danny's relaxed body. His hips rolled to ride out the release as he felt Stiles' come drip down his chest before the teen toppled to the side with a content sigh, sprawling beside Derek as Danny leaned forward to lap at the white spattering across the wolf's chest.

Derek's cock gave another twitch as Danny made sure not to miss a single drop of release before falling to Derek's other side, Stiles reaching beside the bed for a shirt to wipe his face with, a ridiculously large grin painted across his lips.

"God, I love being 16."

Derek rolled his eyes with a barely contained laugh, watching his lover shift to prop against his bent leg.

"I can't object to the amazing recovery rate you two have."

He turned his eyes to Danny who looked at them both with a sated look. Derek leaned towards Stiles to grant him a gentle kiss, the heat from before lowered to a simmer before he turned to offer Danny the same kiss, the other teen giving him a content grin.


	4. Who Said Three Is A Crowd? Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek groaned as Stiles and Danny helped him into the house, one under each of his arms as he struggled to simply breath through the pain in his chest. The fight had been long and hard, but, thanks to some quick thinking on Stiles' part, they had won. Danny carefully lowered him to the couch as Stiles ran to grab a rag and a bowl of water to clean Derek's wounds.

Derek groaned as Stiles and Danny helped him into the house, one under each of his arms as he struggled to simply breath through the pain in his chest. The fight had been long and hard, but, thanks to some quick thinking on Stiles' part, they had won. Danny carefully lowered him to the couch as Stiles ran to grab a rag and a bowl of water to clean Derek's wounds.

Danny wasn't supposed to have known about the werewolves or the Argents or any of it, but had been dragged, unintentionally, into the middle of the mess by Jackson and had taken it all in stride, not seeming surprised that one of his lovers was part wolf. Stiles' dad, on the other hand, had not handled it nearly as well, but had come to their aid after Stiles had explained the situation. Without the help of the Argents and the police, they might not have won against his Uncle. The Sheriff was spending a couple of days in the hospital due to a rather nasty concussion and broken arm. Derek winced as Danny tried to remove his shirt, the gashes along his chest healing too slowly and burning mercilessly.

After his Uncle had been put down like a rabid dog, the Argent clan's semi-psychotic Kate had patiently waited for the police to leave before turning to viciously attack Derek. Her deadly blades had torn his chest up as he fought to keep himself between her and the two teens behind him, knowing it was his duty to protect the only two humans on this side of the fight. As soon as Scott had seen the attack, he had ran to grab the attention of Allison's dad to get his sister under control.

"Protecting the dumb animals now? What is next, adopting one to keep as a guard dog?"

Derek leveled a glare at the woman being restrained by Allison and her father.

"Even before you all decide to burn my family to a crisp, we weren't a danger to the general public. We kept to ourselves, we hunted on our land and the only people we harmed were the ones wandering on to our property. But I swear to God, if you touch me again, I will rip out your throat like a rabid dog."

Allison's father had turned a look on him at the statement but let it slide, knowing his sister was no longer in her right mind. "She won't bother you again and neither will we, as long as you all keep to the agreement. The first time one of you hunts a human, we will come back and kill all of you... that includes your little groupies," the man glanced at Danny and Stiles at the last part before dragging his raging sister to the SUV and handcuffing her into the vehicle.

Derek growled loudly at the threat to his lovers before collapsing against the ground, his strength leaving him now that the danger had passed. Stiles had rushed to his side, Danny not far behind as they had lifted him to his feet, the two lacrosse players struggling under his weight before Stiles had turned to Scott with a concerned look.

"Hey, man... can you get your boss and meet at my place? Take Jackson with you, until we are sure that Kate bitch is no danger, alright?"

Scott had nodded before he and Jackson had taken off at a dead run for the animal clinic. Once they were gone, the two teens carefully maneuvered the badly injured wolf into the Jeep and taken off for Stiles' house, Danny making sure Derek stayed conscious as Stiles broke a few speed laws during the trip and skidded into the driveway before helping the other teen move Derek into the house.

Derek tried to help by moving to remove the shirt before he simply shook his head at Danny.

"Not gonna happen, get the scissors."

Stiles came back in with the rag, face still etched with concern before he set down the rag and bowl and snatched up a pair of scissors from the desk.

"I think _Miguel_ just likes being shirtless in front of us, what do you think, Stilinski?" Danny tried to joke to ease the tension in the room.

Stiles gave a half-manic laugh before kneeling beside Derek and carefully cutting the ruined shirt away from the marred chest. Derek looked up at the sound of rushing feet by the door before Scott, Jackson and the doctor came into the house.

"Where are you guys?" Scott yelled from the door.

"He's ruining my living room carpet by bleeding all over it, get your asses in here, for Christ sake," Stiles shot back as Derek offered the vet a tired and pained wave.

The older man offered a 'tsk' and a shake of his head before kneeling next to the wolf and examining the damage.

"Why can't you boys ever stay out of trouble. I'll stitch up the wider wounds to keep them from scarring as badly. I have a salve that will help draw the poison from the hunter's blade out of the others to let your natural abilities finish the job."

The vet turned to the bag he had brought with him, digging out a bottle and some cotton swabs, tending to each of the wounds with care. Derek growled and twisted away from the burn unconsciously, Danny reaching out bravely to grip his hand and help keep him still as Stiles repeated the action with his other hand, both realizing just how easy it would be for Derek to break their hands but taking the risk to try and calm the wolf. Derek snapped his teeth together, minding his strength as he hissed in pain while his wounds were cleaned, eyes flashing that crystal blue from the burning sensation the salve caused.

Scott and Jackson watched from the entryway, worrying at the wounds as the vet grabbed a needle and thread before Scott's eyes flicked to the two human boys keeping the wolf contained, brow pinching in confusion. The confusion grew as Stiles leaned down to Derek's ear, whispering softly as the doctor began stitching at the largest wound.

"Hold in there, big guy, we got you. We won't let you go, just focus on us. Just imagine we are upstairs, you aren't wounded and Danny has that box out, you know, the one with the collars?"

Derek growled again before looking at the teen.

"First off, _those_ kinds of images? Not exactly keeping the wolf at bay. Second of all, you just outed all of us to your best friend. Werewolf hearing, remember?"

Stiles turned 'Oh Shit' eyes up to where Jackson and Scott stood, both frozen, though Jackson didn't look confused so much as slightly embarrassed, already having assumed his best friend had been in a relationship. Scott's face was a mixture of confusion and horror as he realized just _why_ he could always smell Derek all over the two humans and that it wasn't just from the combat training he had been going through with the teens. Derek watched as Stiles quickly recovered himself and offering his best friend an arched brow.

"If you have a problem with it, feel free to leave. Otherwise, shut your trap while the vet finishes patching Derek up."

Derek was faintly impressed at the amount of control Stiles took over the situation as Scott simply closed his mouth and shrugged, though he still looked confused. A glance at Danny showed the other teen simply offering Jackson a grin before squeezing Derek's hand. The vet finished tying off the thread and covered the stitched up gash with some gauze before packing his case and pushing to his feet, holding out a small pack of pills.

"They are sedatives, I suggest taking one and then laying down for a few hours. By the time you wake up, everything should be healed. No showering until then. Come by tomorrow afternoon and I will take the stitches out for you. Aside from that, _rest_. No funny business."

The vet turned a knowing look to the two teens holding Derek's hands before offering a wave and heading for the front door. Once the animal doctor had left, Danny and Stiles moved under Derek's arms to help lift him to his feet, moving for Stiles' bedroom at a slow pace while the wolf winced at each twist in his body. Scott and Jackson offered a wave and a quick 'Get some rest' before taking off for Allison's house, letting the trio get settled upstairs.

Derek lay back against the soft pillows at the head of the bed after downing the sedatives the vet had given him before watching the other two shed their excess clothing and climb in next to him, both taking care to move him as little as possible while staying as close as they could to his warmth. Stiles broke the silence, as usual, his voice soft in the darkness.

"So... since _you_ killed the Alpha, does that mean that you are an Alpha now?"

"Hn, not sure. Now shhh, before I get the urge to shove these sedatives off on you so we can all get some peace and _quiet_."

Stiles looked shocked at the teasing note in Derek's voice.

"Did you just make a _joke_ , Hale? Cause that is celebration worthy."

Stiles settled down as Danny reached over to lightly whack the back of the other teen's head and offering a semi-serious glare. Derek relaxed under the dual careful touches skimming along the uninjured skin along his chest, eventually fading off into the embrace of sleep as the teens kept watch over him.


	5. Who Said Three Is A Crowd? Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek slipped through the front door of the rebuilt Hale house, warmed by the sight of the sunny house he, Stiles and Danny had returned to better than its former glory. The house practically glowed in the sunlight streaming through the windows, making the previously burnt-out abode homey and welcoming. The sound of a friendly argument in the den drew him towards the voices, rolling his eyes at the to humans currently perched on the floor with pillows and cushions scatter around, playing a video game.

Derek slipped through the front door of the rebuilt Hale house, warmed by the sight of the sunny house he, Stiles and Danny had returned to better than its former glory. The house practically glowed in the sunlight streaming through the windows, making the previously burnt-out abode homey and welcoming. The sound of a friendly argument in the den drew him towards the voices, rolling his eyes at the to humans currently perched on the floor with pillows and cushions scatter around, playing a video game.

Three years had not changed them much. Danny had filled out a bit more and Stiles had lost the scrawny, awkward look and both had built more lean muscle mass from the constant training their older lover put them through. Danny was attending classes at the local college, courtesy of a lacrosse scholarship, and Stiles had flown through computer classes and spent his time designing video games.

Derek leaned against the frame of the door, smirking as the two stared intently at the screen, yelling taunts back and forth to each other, not yet noticing the wolf had returned. They were trying to work through Stiles' latest creation, attempting several different ways to "break" the game and seemed to be having a bit too much fun for it to be considered work. He rolled his eyes at the relaxed ease the two functioned in as Danny tossed up a handful of popcorn for Stiles to dive for, a curse letting him know Danny's distraction had worked and he had defeated the others character.

"Ah, no fair, using food against me! Derek, he isn't playing fair!"

So his perch in the doorway had been noticed. He slipped into the room, giving Danny a soft kiss before turning to his other lover and brushing his thumb over pouting lips. His voice rolled out on an almost purr, "All's fair in love and war, lover. Suck it up," before stealing a kiss from Stiles as well. He straightened from his lean with a smirk, tossing the words over his shoulder as he reached the stairway.

"I'm taking a shower. And the next time you two have sex on my car, please make sure that whomever happens to be against the paint job doesn't have the keys in their back pocket, hm?"

He laughed at their attempts at innocent looks before bounding up the stairs and leaving them to their game. He hurried through the shower, scouring the streaks of oil from his skin, finding transmission fluid along the back of his arm and swiping it off as he rushed to finish cleaning himself. During the day, they rarely saw each other. Come this time of day, nothing was better than coming home to those two. True, it was often an exhausting experience, especially if one of them were cranky. Idly, his mind ran over what would be for dinner, assuming that neither of them had thought to cook. They tended to get distracted when testing one of Stiles' creations. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he stepped from the bathroom, all thoughts of dinner flying from his mind when he opened the door.

He blinked rapidly, making sure he wasn't imagining the scene in front of him. There, kneeling on the bed, were his lovers making out. Naked. All of that soft skin and lean muscle was on display, the only thing covering any of it from view was Stiles' collar, the thick black leather a perfect contrast to his pale skin. Danny had a finger looped through the ring in the front, holding Stiles close as they kissed, his other hand busy in between the youngest man's thigh, too low to be stroking the hyperactive teen off. A brief glimpse of glistening fingers told him what the other young man had been doing to make Stiles whimper like a puppy.

Two pairs of eyes peered at him from the bed, filled with heated need before Stiles jumped slightly as Danny slid two fingers back into the slender form, the broader boy keeping his eyes on Derek with a grin. Stiles decided to occupy his ever-moving mouth by licking and sucking at Danny's neck while Danny waved Derek over to the bed. The eldest simply shook his head with a smirk, dropping the towel beside the large chair set in the corner and falling into it.

"Don't let me interrupt. You seem to be doing fine all by yourselves."

The soft growl in his voice was filled with desire, his cock quickly hardening as he watched them grope and strain against each other, the sight more beautiful than the most expensive art. He watched as Danny laid Stiles back on the bed, crawling between spread legs to rest their hard lengths together and thrusting, drawing a spill of nonsense from Stiles' lips. Though they appeared to be lost in each other, Derek caught the hot looks shot his way, letting him know that they were aware of what a great show they were putting on before it was back to a thrust, a sigh, a moan.

He wrapped a hand loosely around his throbbing cock, stroking himself slowly without intent to enjoy the view as Danny slid deep inside the tightness that had never become loose, even after three years of being together. The twitch in Danny's jaw told Derek that Stiles had intentionally tightened around the cock buried in his ass, a trick he had learned would earn him a rough, thorough fucking, though only Derek would make it thorough enough to leave him limping the next day. His lovers had become more than resilient over the years, used to dealing with his excessive strength that he couldn't always control in the heat of the moment.

His eyes flashed to crystalline blue as Danny latched a small leash to Stiles' collar and yanked the youngest man forward while driving, _hard_ , into the yielding body. Stiles' cry had Derek's fist tightening slightly around himself as he imagined being buried inside the tight heat, that _he_ was the one making the boy cry out like that. Jealousy had never entered into the equation between them and so he could enjoy this for what it was, Danny dominating Stiles with relative ease, having been taught the art by the wolf. He watched as Danny knew exactly how much pressure to put on the collar and the precise angle his hips needed to be at to slam into Stiles' prostate and have the younger of the screaming in pleasure.

The pace was fast and rough, both of them reaching desperately for the end goal as he sped the pace on his own drooling cock, the slide of pre-cum making the strokes more smooth. He felt the heat pooling deep in his gut as Stiles offered a loud shout of pleasure, erupting between the slamming bodies and dragging Danny into oblivion with him. Derek clenched his teeth as he felt himself unraveling at the sight of the debauched boys and the scent of their released filling the room, pushed to the edge before Stiles voiced drifted out in a husky purr from the bed, both of the boys watching him intently.

" _Come for us_."

That was all it took and he lost it, a wash of white covering his rippling abs as his head slammed against the back of the chair, his hand stroking to milk the last of the release from his softening length, the remnants of his pleasure dribbling over his fingers. It took only two breaths before his lovers were knelt beside him, Danny lapping his seed from his stomach as Stiles put that talented mouth to good use and began sucking the pearly drops from his fingers. They were as thorough as always, making sure not to miss a single drop before each one took one of his hands, dragging him from the chair to the bed with large grins. He rolled his eyes and offered a husky laugh.

"I'm getting too old for this."


	6. Who Said Three Is A Crowd? Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles slipped through the front door of the house, bags weighing down his arms as he carried the groceries inside. He could have sworn they had just went to the store last week. Then again, they were all still growing boys, right? What age did men stop growing, he should know this. Then again, it wasn't like they didn't burn off any excess calories. But maybe he should look into a few less junk type items and more... bread? Was bread healthy? Hm, maybe carrot sticks. Spinach? Nah, that was only good for salads and rabbits. And rabbits were definitely not something they kept as pets, despite his begging. But, they were delicious. Dammit, what was he trying to do again? Right, a diet.

Stiles slipped through the front door of the house, bags weighing down his arms as he carried the groceries inside. He could have sworn they had just went to the store last week. Then again, they were all still growing boys, right? What age did men stop growing, he should know this. Then again, it wasn't like they didn't burn off any excess calories. But maybe he should look into a few less junk type items and more... bread? Was bread healthy? Hm, maybe carrot sticks. Spinach? Nah, that was only good for salads and rabbits. And rabbits were definitely not something they kept as pets, despite his begging. But, they were delicious. Dammit, what was he trying to do again? Right, a diet.

His mind scattered and wandered as he put up the food, knowing it was too early for either of his lovers to be home. Danny would be in class for at least three more hours and Derek usually came home for a quick lunch and then wasn't seen again until almost dinner time. That wolf was pretty damned talented under the hood of a car. And with labor type stuff. Not that Derek was stupid, he just liked to use his hands. Mmm, those hands. He was _really_ good with those hands. He slid the milk into the fridge and the meat in the freezer before jumping as two hands fell to his hips, a hot, insistent mouth falling to his neck with growled words.

" _Thinking about me, lover?_ "

Stiles spun around, pleasantly surprised to find Derek in front of him, covered in grease spots and sweat. His mind wandered again for a moment before he was pulled flush against his lover and he realized that his lover could smell the spike in arousal from thoughts of those broad, calloused hands running over his body and oh Gods, yes, like that, they were sliding along his sides and tugging up his shirt. He abandoned the clothing without hesitation, anything to feel those hands and Christ, why did those sharp teeth turn him on so much. Surely, he should be distrustful of the sharp canines nipping along his throat but they just made him burn.

A shift in step and his bare back met the cold metal of the fridge door, drawing a gasp from his throat, the sound swallowed by rough lips devouring his own. And, oh God, those hands were moving again, grabbing his ass and lifting him clear of the floor as his legs wrapped around Derek's waist, drawing their hips together with a groan. The wolf never failed to put him in this state of ardent need, those sharp teeth dragging back down his neck and drawing a smattering of nonsense from him, he tried to form actual words and he _thinks_ he managed to get out a 'please' but he isn't entirely sure because those wonderful hands were freeing his aching length from its denim prison and stroking him roughly. Really, no ones hands should feel that good and he couldn't decide if it was good or not that Derek knew exactly how to have him wanting to cream his pants. Good, definitely good when they made him feel that damned good, the perfect pace and tension in the gliding hand, feeling himself dribble pre-cum that only made everything feel even better and oh _fuck_ , like that.

He whimpered as the hand was removed to tug his pants the rest of the way off and then searching through the cabinet beside the fridge. Wait, Derek stopped jerking him off to look for food? Really? Oh, the oil, that makes more sense, and then the hand was back, this time shining and slick and ohhhhh, yeah, put those fingers to good use right there. Please, let there be a God and there must be one because those fingers are burying inside of him in a quick preparation before they disappear and the growl Derek lets out goes straight to his already hard cock. He buries his hands in the silky hair of his lover as he glances down to see Derek stroking himself to slick the rock hard need with oil before he is lining up and slipping inside. Fuck, fuck, fuck, nothing should ever feel as good as this and why doesn't Derek just _move_ already, like that, oh yeah, faster, more, harder, ah, ah, gaaaah, holy _shit_ Derek, don't stop, because he is so close to coming all over the perfectly chiseled abdomen that flexes. He needs to come so badly and _THERE_ , _FUCK YES_ , and if Derek stops, he might murder someone, only he can feel that heat unraveling and all he can see is white and all he can feel is that wonderful cock pounding into him. Derek surrounds all of his senses as he feels the hardness buried in his ass twitch before he is even fuller now, flooded with the proof of his lover's desire and he can barely breathe so he pants out against damp, grease-streaked skin, his heartbeat slowly coming back into a normal range.

Okay, he can see again, which is a good thing, he thinks. But now he can feel come dribbling from him as Derek pulls back and why is there oil covering the counter and, okay, yeah, he needs to clean up because come dripping down your leg is _not_ a sexy feeling, so he grabs his shirt off the handle of the fridge where it had landed and swipes at the mess. He will do laundry later, after he cleans up the oil and God dammit, they dented the fridge door again. And are those claw marks? Oh well, nothing new here, folks, move along. At least this time, the fridge still stayed shut and they wouldn't need a new one. He was distracted by another kiss, this one gentle and almost apologetic, like his lover was sorry for the limp he would probably have all night but it had been worth it, in his opinion. And, oh, hey, sounds like Danny is home early, judging by the footsteps wandering towards the kitchen, awesome because he can smell the food his other lover carried and now that he thought about, he was pretty hungry.

"So, is Stiles all that is on the menu, or does anyone want Chinese? Cause either way, I'm cool with it."


	7. Who Said Three Is A Crowd? Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dude, he will so kill us if we scratch it again."

"Dude, he will so kill us if we scratch it again."

"Then I suggest not leaving the keys in your back pocket, brainiac."

Stiles gave a sheepish look before he was pressed to the hood of the Camaro, the engine rumbling under his ass as Danny slammed their lips together again. Danny loved the utterly needy and debauched look Stiles got around the car. For a car, of all things, to make the boy horny was beyond amusing. Not that he could fault the smaller man, the car was damn sexy, but all Stiles had to do was hear the engine turn over and he was getting hard. A fact he was only too happy to exploit as he ground his hips into Stiles' for more friction. His hands were pressed on either side of the younger man, both of them already stripped down to their boxers. And Stiles had a point, the vibrations from the engine felt amazing when they fucked, strong enough for him to feel as he was buried inside the other.

He tugged Stiles closer to his body, sometimes still in shock that he had managed to become involved with the two men he lived with. What had began as an innocent question from Stiles and a psuedo-strip tease from Derek, however against his will it might have been, had resulted in them being together for almost five years now. The amazing sex had drawn him in, but the comfortable ease that had developed after had kept him here. Derek providing the groundedness in the relationship while Stiles provided the spontaneous wildness, allowing Danny to bounce between the two ends of the spectrum while he tried to find his own style and personality.

Growing up in the rather small town hadn't left him with much room to grow, especially with the not-quite stigma of being gay. None of his friends had even batted an eyelash when he had come out, but there weren't many options in the small metropolis. After graduation, he had chosen a college that was fairly close, wanting to be near to his lovers but still aching for something larger, with a bit more freedom. And he had discovered a knack and love for animal science when he wasn't on the field, busy with lacrosse. He couldn't help but be interested in the field, with one of his lovers being something other than fully human. He still wasn't sure how to tell Stiles and Derek that he wanted to pursue a Masters degree, which would require him to transfer to a larger college that was several hours away.

He was torn from his thoughts as Stiles flipped their positions on the car, slamming him back against the hood and sliding him free of the rest of his clothes. He gave the smaller man a cocky grin before laying back and lacing his fingers behind his head, eager to see what Stiles had planned. As usual, the hyper boy did not disappoint, eagerly straddling the prone teen.

"Since you can't seem to stop _thinking_ while attempting to fuck, I figured I would just kinda take over, if that is alright with you, lacrosse boy."

Danny waved a hand in indication to continue before relaxing back again, always happy to let the smaller man take control. Of the three of them, Stiles was the least likely to ever try and top and when he did, he was always the one penetrated. Danny let him have his moment of feeling in control, relaxing back into the quick, gentle touch across his chest, his breath catching as he was groped, hips raising into the soft touch that demanded his attention. He watched his lover through heavy-lidded eyes as his length was taken into the amazing heat of Stiles' mouth, thrusting up into the wet warmth to encourage the boy and because he knew that Stiles craved the direction from his lovers, to keep him focused. He smirked as he saw one of Stiles hands disappear behind him, the moans and whimpers around his cock telling him the other man was preparing himself. He had been with Stiles for enough years to know that he was happiest with something in his mouth, feeling most in control when his lips were wrapped around one of his lovers.

He lowered a hand to stroke the back of his lovers neck, eyes rolling back slightly at the flicker of Stiles' tongue under his head and the lightest graze of teeth drew a groan from his throat. Between the talented mouth and the engine purring beneath him, he could feel himself pushing closer to the edge, making him nudge at Stiles shoulder to draw the boy off of his leaking cock.

"Get up here, Stilinsky. Your mouth is too good and I want to come in you this time."

He gave Stiles a heated look at the smirk from the other man before that lean body was scrambling back up his, that heaven-blessed mouth leading the path with wet kisses and soft nips before their mouths were glued together again. His hands gripped slender hips, tugging them into place as Stiles grasped his length and slowly, so slowly, worked himself on to it. He could feel the ripple of tight muscles and hear the panting breaths from his lover's efforts to make this something slow-building, making him gentle his grip on slim hips. It seemed like hours before he was fully seated in the near-virginal tightness that seemed to strangle his cock. Stiles gave a slow roll of his hips, making him moan loudly with a gentle thrust as the boy found the perfect positioning on the sloped hood of the car.

He made a conscious effort to never tighten his grip, instead using one of his hands to smooth over lean muscles that were shining with sweat, fingertips grazing each indentation while Stiles rose up slowly, setting a pace that was sure to drive them both mad. It was not quite gentle, too intense to be lovemaking, though the pace was appropriate. He took his time to worship the slender frame above his as Stiles moved like fire against him, writhing and pressing into his touches with wanton abandon. The burn of arousal built slowly, a steady wash of heat through his muscled form before settling into the pit of his stomach. It was so easy to get lost in this melding of bodies, to forget the world existed outside of heat, want, push, slide, pressure. He panted as he felt the explosion build inside of him, his hand falling to loosely fist Stiles' cock, stroking it in time with the slow grinding, trying to push his lover close enough to have them both tumbling over the edge together. And then it was there, washing through him, white heat drawing noise from both of them, their pace never faltering and drawing out the snapping of the coil, coasting them down from the peak of pleasure as slowly as they had built up to it, leaving them drained and breathless as Stiles finally collapsed against his chest.

The peaceful silence was shattered by the car alarm going off, making them both jump in shock before Stiles scrambled to turn off the engine and put on his pants at the same time, tripping and falling against the car door when Derek appeared in the entrance to the garage with a smirk.

"You two owe me a car wash."


	8. Who Said Three Is A Crowd? Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek watched as Danny took another deep breath in an attempt to collect his thoughts, easily picking up the unsteady heartbeat from the older of his lovers. He glanced at Stiles, who seemed oblivious to the odd behavior of the college student, stuffing another bread stick into his mouth and diving in for a second helping of spaghetti. Derek finally nudged Stiles' foot under the table and nodded towards Danny while the student stared at his plate. Finding the relative silence aggravating, Derek finally spoke, his tone light and without accusation.

Derek watched as Danny took another deep breath in an attempt to collect his thoughts, easily picking up the unsteady heartbeat from the older of his lovers. He glanced at Stiles, who seemed oblivious to the odd behavior of the college student, stuffing another bread stick into his mouth and diving in for a second helping of spaghetti. Derek finally nudged Stiles' foot under the table and nodded towards Danny while the student stared at his plate. Finding the relative silence aggravating, Derek finally spoke, his tone light and without accusation.

"So, Berkeley is a really good school. Gotta say, I am impressed that you got accepted on your first attempt, its a damned hard school."

He offered Danny a smile as the student raised a shocked look to him before he slid over the large envelope that had come in the mail earlier in the day. He nodded down to the envelope with a broad smile, Stiles mirroring the action around yet another bread stick.

"How... When... I was going to tell you, I swear!"

Derek offered a soft chuckle and shook his head.

"We are proud of you, Danny. We aren't here to hold you back, we just want you to be happy. If that makes you happy, take our blessings and the tuition check I taped to the back of the envelope and go. And before you ask, no, we are not kicking you out or trying to get rid of you. But you were never really ours to keep forever. We both knew it. You need... something different, and that is okay."

His voice was soft but sincere, impressing that note of honesty on their lover. Would he miss the boy, of course. But he and Stiles had known for a couple of years now that Danny had started to feel that itch for something larger than what Beaver's Creek could offer him and something different from what _they_ could offer him. He deserved a 'one-and-only' kind of love. He reached across the table to carefully grip the nervous looking student's hand, still smiling.

"We love you. We always will. And you will always be more than welcome in our home and in our bed. But there is no shame in wanting something more, something different... something yours. And we both know you aren't just abandoning us. You have been searching for yourself for awhile, and we were happy to help. But now, you have started to find yourself and it is time for us to step back and let you come into that. And yes, you are taking the tuition whether you like it or not."

He smirked as Danny flipped the envelope over to see the check written neatly with far too many figures to only be one semesters payment.

"I... I can't take this, Derek! This is _your_ money. I can get more grants and take out a student loan."

Derek held up a hand, proud of Stiles for staying quiet this long. He knew Stiles agreed with him, they had discussed this on numerous occasions recently and the young man had agreed that his hyperactive mind was not the best at saying things the way he wanted them said.

"Consider it a loan if you would like. But we aren't hurting for money and this way, we are still taking care of you, in our own way. Now you can focus on school without needing to worry about a job distracting you. Besides, I consider it an investment. You are a smart man, Danny, and if this is the best way to help you find your dream and your place in the world, I am happy to do it."

"Me too, man. That last game I developed brought in more than enough and Derek's inheritance has been sitting there for years, piling on interest. Please, don't refuse us this chance to do our part after keeping you hostage from the world for five years."

Derek nodded, reaching for Stiles' hand under the table and seeing Stiles' free hand go to Danny, connecting all three of them. Danny had a look on his face like he was about to cry, though Derek was fairly certain it wasn't from sadness. He simply looked at Danny until the man nodded and offered a grateful smile to both of them.

The sex that night was gentle, slow and easy, he and Stiles focusing everything on Danny, every touch and kiss offering gentle assurance. It was the closest to pure lovemaking the three of them had ever engaged in and it was just what the night had called for. They brought Danny to his peak twice with mouths and hands before Stiles took the lacrosse player deep inside and Derek slipped behind the two and eased into the broader of his lovers, setting a careful pace that drew them up and let them go in a crescendo of emotion.

Afterward, he and Stiles curled around Danny, caging him protectively between their bodies and offering that silent reassurance that even when he left, he would be missed. They fell asleep tangled around each other and Derek couldn't help but think that this was how _pack_ felt.


	9. Who Said Three Is A Crowd? Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had been an adjustment, after Danny had moved out. Stiles kept inadvertently setting the table for three, Derek would occasionally call out for both of them when he got home from work, and they both noticed his presence missing from their too-large bed. They weren't bitter at the other man leaving the home they had created for themselves, but they stilled missed him. And when Danny came back to visit on his longer breaks, it was too easy to slip back into old habits, starting the healing process all over again. Each time, Derek made up the guest bedroom, just in case, and each time it was abandoned in favor of being piled in the middle of _their_ bed, twined between bodies.

It had been an adjustment, after Danny had moved out. Stiles kept inadvertently setting the table for three, Derek would occasionally call out for both of them when he got home from work, and they both noticed his presence missing from their too-large bed. They weren't bitter at the other man leaving the home they had created for themselves, but they stilled missed him. And when Danny came back to visit on his longer breaks, it was too easy to slip back into old habits, starting the healing process all over again. Each time, Derek made up the guest bedroom, just in case, and each time it was abandoned in favor of being piled in the middle of _their_ bed, twined between bodies.

After the first few visits, the trips to the bedroom were only about sleeping, about feeling that closeness with the other man. It wasn't that they didn't want him, because that was definitely not the case, as proven by restrained attempts of grinding and soft, possessive growls. But something _had_ changed. Derek could smell it on Danny, another man. The scent wasn't dense enough to be from anything other than time spent together, no indication that Danny had been intimate with another, but it still lingered. Derek waited for the jealousy to rise and was shocked to find it wouldn't come. Rather, he was happy that the other man seemed to have found an interest outside of their rather freakish lives.

Then had come the day Derek had been almost dreading for months. He heard Danny pull up and two car doors slammed. He picked up the scent that had become vaguely familiar during each of his former lovers visits and was happy that Stiles was still locked inside his office, too focused on his newest creation to notice anything outside of his work and the loud music muffled by the closed door. It meant that Derek would have a chance to work through his emotions without the hyper man prying.

He was in the kitchen stirring the sauce when he heard the front door open, Danny's voice sounding out through the house cheerfully. He raised his voice to be heard, not risking the sauce to move from the stove.

"Kitchen!"

He watched the doorway as Danny came through, a nervous but cute man following behind him. He waved the student over with a smile, wrapping one arm around Danny's should, his other hand still stirring the sauce as he pressed a soft kiss to Danny's forehead.

"Hey, college boy. Glad to have you back for the weekend. And who is your friend?"

Derek glanced at the other man in the room, taking in the short blond hair and light blue eyes. Danny bit his lip nervously before turning to the other man and offering introductions.

"Derek, I would like you to meet Patrick. Patrick, this is Derek Hale. Hey, where is Stiles?"

Derek chuckled softly, offering the blond a handshake before he turned back to the stove and turned off the heat under the sauce, talking as he worked on the dinner.

"Can't you hear the pounding upstairs? He has been locked in there for almost three days. He wanted to get as much done as possible before you got here. I will grab him when dinner is done," he glanced back to Patrick with a friendly smile. "I hope you like duck. Can I get you something to drink? Water? Soda? Beer?"

Danny made a 'psh' sound before moving to the fridge to pull out two bottles of water and handing one to Patrick.

"I know my way around, Derek, we aren't guests. Need any help with dinner?"

"Hand me the milk and cayenne pepper?"

The two worked together to finish dinner with an easy familiarity, shifting around their bodies with ease before Danny handed Patrick a piles of plates and silverware and nodding him towards the table, the other man looking relieved at having something to do. Derek lowered his voice, brushing his words softly across Danny's ear as they moved together to finish up the meal.

"So, friend or more? Just so I know if I need to get the other room done up."

"More. The one room is fine."

The words were clipped in nervousness, the broad frame tense as though expecting a reprimand or jealous fit. Danny relaxed as Derek slid an arm around his waist and drew him in for a hug and smiled at him.

"Congratulations. Now, I need to go get the overeager pup and give him some warning before he embarrasses you and ruins your chances at ever getting lucky."

Danny laughed at the teasing tones as he turned to move the food to the table while Derek went to claim the loudest of the men in the house. He smiled warmly at the sight of his lover with a pen over one ear and a pencil over the other, a piece of licorice dangling from his teeth as his fingers flew across the keyboard. Slipping behind the chair, his arms came around the slender man, making him jump. He used his nose to nudge the pencil from Stiles' ear before pressing a kiss just below it.

"Dinner time. And Danny brought a friend, so be good. No humping his leg in the hallway, alright?"

He smirked as his lover attempted an affronted look before rolling his eyes and dragging Stiles by his belt loop from the room after shutting off the pounding rock blaring in the office. He ignored the grumbles about interrupted work from the smaller man because he knew at the smell of food, all would be forgiven. Sure enough, as soon as the younger man caught a whiff of dinner, he was darting for the table, pausing only long enough to press a kiss to Danny's temple and give Patrick a broad grin before diving for his chair, overshooting the target and sliding off the other side to land on the floor. Derek didn't even miss a beat, tugging Stiles up by the arm as Danny rolled his eyes and covered his face with his palm.

Dinner was a happy occasion, the conversation flowing with ease as they caught Danny up on the recent news in the smaller town and then listening as Danny talked about classes, labs and drawing Patrick into the conversation. Derek found himself approving of the intelligent young man, especially after seeing how warmly Danny smiled and hearing the thrum in his heartbeat. Dessert was more festive as Stiles began dragging out the ingredients for banana splits and plopping them in the middle of the table, half a banana already shoved in his mouth as the easy talking continued. Derek chuckled as his lover slipped on to his lap as though craving that connection around the others, obliging by feeding the younger man between his own bites.

Danny had loosened up greatly, simply rolling his eyes at the youngest man's antics and then giving a casual shove before announcing he had brought a movie, a smirk painting his lips, a mischievous light sparking in his eyes. Derek didn't let himself wonder over it as he simply gathered the bowls, Stiles' legs wrapped around his waist like a little kid as he cleared the table.

"Go get it set up while I turn on the dishwasher. I might even convince this leech attached to me to help."

Danny laughed at the indignant look from Stiles before Derek watched he and Patrick move towards the living room. Stiles stuck out his tongue at the student before hopping down from his perch and helping his lover load the dishwasher, taking the opportunity to move teasingly against the wolf's body. The growl in his throat as supposed to be threatening but came out more like a purr.

"Behave, Stilinsky. I have no desire to embarrass Danny by walking in there half-hard and glazed-eyed."

"You take all my fun, Big Bad."

He huffed in amusement at the pout before shaking his head and closing the dishwasher, shooting up when Stiles' hand cracked across his ass.

"Oh, you are _in_ for it, you brat."

"Promise?"

The teasing continued as they made their way to the living room, Danny and Patrick occupying the couch. Derek laughed softly as Patrick jumped up from where he was curled on Danny's lap.

"He said you wouldn't mind if we took the couch, but we can move, or share or-"

Derek cut him off with a wave of his hand and a chuckle.

"Stiles and I usually sit in the nest on the floor. Don't worry about it. Our house is your house."

Derek shuffled over to the nest of pillow and cushions that had taken up permanent residence on the floor, grinning as Stiles crawled on hands and knees towards him. Hooking a finger in the collar that hadn't left his lover's neck since Danny had left, he dragged the squirming boy towards him before settling Stiles comfortably between his legs, his back resting against the couch close to Danny.

"So, I am scared to ask what you brought. Not that it could be any worse than some of the crap Stiles brings in."

Danny just offered another smirk before hitting play and settling into the couch, laughing at the chorus of groans that came from his former lovers as the title screen for 'Wolf Man' came across the large television.

"Dude, next time I get to pick, what IS this crap?

"Oh, shut up, Stilinsky, you are the one that forced us to watch Princess Bride last time. I am _not_ sitting through another six hour movie."

The good-natured bickering settled down as the movie played, the selection perfect to keep the mood light as they took turns criticizing the film. His hands had settled on Stiles' hip, stroking the flash of skin there idly as he relaxed into the front of the couch, only releasing his lover to go grab popcorn between movies, this one some drama that would help settle them down as the night grew later. He smiled as Stiles curled back against him, handing a bowl of popcorn up to Danny and Patrick with another cradled in his own lap. His fingers went back to their idle brush across pale skin to relax Stiles, a glance behind him showing the couple cuddling comfortably on the couch. The movie played and he felt Stiles' body go between repressed energy and utter relaxation. He smoothed his fingertips of his other hand around the ring of leather marking his lover as Stiles' hand traced idly along his inner thigh, making warmth spread from the touch.

A touch to his hair had him smiling as he felt Danny's fingers card lightly along his scalp, drawing comfort from the touch. The sound of hushed whispers drifted down, easily discernible thanks to his enhanced hearing, followed by the quiet sound of lips meeting. He discreetly raised the volume of the movie to offer the couple a semblance of assumed privacy as he heard Danny's heartbeat pick up in cadence, able to hear hands lightly gripping and tongue meet. He knew the sounds had not went unnoticed by his lover, if the hand drifting further up his thigh was anything to go by. He gave a soft growl as he brushed a kiss along Stiles' neck, his thumb arcing further up to brush along his lover's abs, the sounds of soft passion from behind him drawing a heat into his blood.

He was surprised when one of Danny's hands stayed to play in his hair, even as soft gasps and muted moans came from the couch. Stiles' hand had finally reached its goal, teasing him through his jeans as he simply relaxed into the touches, knowing that if the couple on the couch looked down at them, all they would see was Stiles squirming against him, not an unusual occurrence in the best of circumstances. A particularly loud gasp made him smirk before he felt the couple on the couch shift, Danny tugging Patrick to his feet and dragging him from the room with deep kisses and wandering hands. The instant he heard the guest room door shut, Stiles was flipped around in his lap, straddling his legs and attacking his lips with hunger. His hands latched onto slim hips, grinding his erection up into the younger male and panting softly, making an effort to keep his voice quiet as Stiles' teeth attacked his neck.

"Fuck, you two are _still_ trying to kill me, between listening to them make out and your fucking hands. Christ, Stiles."

He saw the look of fake innocence painted across Stiles' face before hands were down his pants and tugging him into the balmy air. He raised his hips to slide the jeans from his hips and scoot so he could lay flat on the pillows on the floor, groaning as Stiles wasted no time in wriggling out of his own clothes and kneeling with his ass over Derek's chest to wet the cock bobbing free. He sensed the hurried need his lover gave off, wasting no time in spreading the pale cheeks and licking a moist line from taint to twitching entrance, working his tongue around the tight ring before trying to slide a finger carefully inside the other man. The moan rattling around his cock made him thrust his cock and finger both inside his lover before Stiles was pulling away and turning back to face the wolf, pressing against the dripping length and attempting to get it inside.

"Fuck, Stiles, you aren't loose enough yet, you'll hurt yourself."

"Don't care, inside, now."

The panted words had him grasping his cock and carefully, _slowly_ , feeding it into the clenching heat of his lover, pausing at every hitched breath and whimper Stiles' emitted. He gaped when his lover got impatient and shoved himself down, unable to stop himself from shoving back and forcing himself balls-deep into his lover in a single movement, slamming his hand over Stiles' mouth to contain the scream.

"I _told_ you that you were gonna hurt yourself."

He allowed his fingers to be pried from the delectable mouth, taking in the panting breaths of the younger man.

"And I said, I. Don't. Care. Move."

Derek couldn't help but obey the command, slowly withdrawing and sliding back into the suffocating heat, his hands guiding Stiles' hips to drive his head into the man's prostate, feeling his lover's muscles relax in degrees, each thrust causing slightly less pain and slightly more pleasure until the boy was rolling on his lap. He raised a hand to loop a finger through the collar, tugging on it as he drove into the lean body before a twist had him switching their positions, settling between the younger man's thighs and setting a vicious pace, his teeth scraping along Stiles' shoulder before his lips brushed along his lover's ear.

"Did it excite you? Seeing him with someone else and knowing that we had him first? That we staked our claim on his body and pleasured him and took our pleasure in him?" He growled as Stiles tightened around him, making his eyes flash blue and forcing him to remove his hands from those lean muscles to keep from scratching him inadvertently. "But now, he belongs to another and you are all mine. But, even now, he can't resist seeing you in the throes of pleasure. He is standing around the corner with Patrick, stroking his new lover as he watches us, trying not to be heard. Do you want to show him what he gave up, lover?"

His inner wolf gave a smirk of satisfaction as he heard Stiles' voice raise, the moans falling unchecked with the nonsense he always let fall in these moments of unhindered passion. The idea of playfully taunting their former lover had excited the young man and it only took a few more thrusts until Stiles was crying out his pleasure and coming between their sweat-slicked bodies. The twitching muscles milking him did him in and he growled out his release against Stiles neck, grinning when he heard Danny quietly tug Patrick back up to the guest room and close the door with a barely audible click.

He glanced down at Stiles, smiling warmly as the exhausted man's eyes drifted shut. Carefully, he pulled out of his lover, using his shirt to wipe away the worst of the mess before lifting his precious cargo from the nest and slipping into the hall, not bothering with clothes as he took the stairs to their room and slid the barely conscious man under the covers and pressing a loving kiss to the pouting lips. The sound of Stiles' snores made his roll his eyes good-naturedly before he tugged on some lounge pants and went back down stairs. His lover needed to sleep, having stayed up too long to finish his project before Danny came to visit.

He shuffled quietly to the living room, picking up the scattered clothes and neatened the pile of cushions and pillows, tossing the clothes into the laundry room before padding into the kitchen and putting away the dishes. The sounds of footsteps drew his eyes to the doorway, arching a brow at a disheveled looking Patrick as he emptied out the clean dishes and closed the machine. Patrick gave him a sheepish grin before looking around the kitchen.

"Glasses are in the first cabinet on the left."

He watched the blond from the corner of his eye as he put up the plates, taking in the scent of Danny covering the other man and savoring it. Putting up the last of the utensils, he began wiping the syrup and melted ice cream from the table, his voice soft in the quiet room that was lit only with the light over the sink.

"He likes you. A lot. If he is happy, we are happy. If he _isn't_ happy, however, you will regret it. Understood?"

"Absolutely. I wouldn't dream of hurting him and if I do, I deserve anything you or Stiles can dish out. He was worried you wouldn't approve. Took him almost two months to agree to bring me with on his visits home. He still calls this house home, our apartment is just 'the apartment'. It means a lot to him that you two approve."

Derek nodded, moving to wipe down the counters, never stopping in his cleaning through the conversation.

"For five years, he was ours, but not. This will always be one of his homes, but I have a feeling, for the right person, he could find another home as well. As long as you two are together, what is ours is yours. He is a good man and he deserves the best. Make sure you give it to him."

He glanced up as he heard Danny's steps moving to the master bedroom with a frown before they came back down the stairs and into the kitchen, his hair tousled with something other than sleep. He offered the other man an easy, familiar smile that was returned before Danny wrapped Patrick in a hug.

"Done threatening my boyfriend?"

"I think so. He still snoring away?"

"Yeah, didn't even twitch when I came in to check on him."

"Too many hours on his creation."

Danny offered an understanding nod, even almost a year away not enough to take his knowledge of the hyperactive man's habits. Patrick gave Danny a soft kiss before nodding a 'good night' to Derek and going back upstairs, leaving them alone in the pristine kitchen. He noted the look on Danny's face, saw the urge to talk and so nodded him towards the laundry room so he could stay productive.

"So, you approve?"

Derek pursed his lips as he began folding the clean clothes, humming softly.

"Does he make you happy?"

Danny offered a nod of certainty.

"Then yes. Enjoy the _show_ , earlier?"

He chuckled at the blush scoring Danny's cheeks.

"He misses you. We both do, but it is harder for him. You and I both know that I can be difficult at the best of times and now I am all he has to keep him grounded. But, we are glad you are happy. It makes us feel better, to know that you have found what you need."

He watched as Danny nodded, helping him with the laundry without thought.

"Why is he so tired?"

"He has been working for three days straight so he wouldn't be behind after your visit. You know how he gets, get him focused and -"

"-and he will forget to eat, sleep or take a shower."

Derek chuckled and nodded before dragging Danny in for a tight hug, dragging his lips along the other man's temple and dropping his voice to a whisper.

"Seriously, we are happy for you. But one thing?"

Danny arched a brow and looked at him as he raised his voice.

"Tell your boyfriend that it isn't necessary or polite to eavesdrop."

Danny laughed softly as Patrick stumbled on the stairs at being caught. He gave the student a smirk before nudging him towards the stairs.

"Get back to bed, both of you. Before I show your new boyfriend what you look like slammed against a dryer and screaming my name."

With a wink, he nudged the master bedroom door closed behind him, casting a glance at Stiles' sleepy eyes peering at him from the bed. He sat down the folded clothes and slipped off the lounge pants before crawling under the covers and dragging his lover against his body.

"Sleep, I'm here."


	10. Chapter 10

Christmas was always a bright, cheerful occasion in the Hale household. Stiles couldn't resist the urge to overdecorate the homestead, lights and knick-knacks everywhere and the largest tree he could find in the woods standing tall and proud in the middle of the living room. Derek smiled softly as his lover put the last touches of tinsel on the tree, both of them looking forward to the festivities of the night. Any minute now, Allison and Scott would arrive with tiny little Kate, Jackson and Lydia were due inside of an hour and Danny was flying in with Patrick just before dark.

Derek hurried to the door as he heard the resilient minivan pull up, squeals pealing across the landscape as Kate ran for the front, slipping on some snow on the porch. He threw open the door and scooped her up before she could start crying, making the tot give him what would be a toothy grin, if she hadn't been missing three of them.

“Uncle Dewek, I wost anover toof!”

Derek smiled broadly, tugging one of her pigtails before swinging her into the warm house, Allison and Scott giving him grateful looks as they unloaded bags from the car. Setting the young girl down in front of Stiles, he gave his lover a quick peck before hurrying out to help with the bags.

“Safe trip?”

“Traffic was fine, but looks like Stiles needs to go plow again. It has been snowing like crazy, dude, almost got stuck at the turn-off.”

Derek gave a nod before nudging them through the door and shutting out the cold. He, Scott and Jackson would have no problem with a little chill, but the company was going to be over half human so there was a fire roaring in the brick fireplace. He laughed at Stiles and Kate having a tinsel war before the sound of another car pulled into the drive, Lydia's voice complaining about the weather drifting to him as he slipped back out the front door to get the couple inside.

“Man, remind me to rent a four-wheel drive next year, the Porsce isn't made for this weather.”

Derek offered him a friendly slap on the back before grabbing up the bags and nodding to a very pregnant looking Lydia.

“Carry her inside, I need to add more salt to the stairs, Kate slipped on the way in.”

Jackson nodded and hurried to sweep his wife from the ground before she could take a dangerous spill. Piling into the warm house, Derek took the bags to one of the guest rooms, setting aside the ones marked as presents to sneak under the tree later. Returning to the living room, he did the same with Scott and Allison's bags. When he finally settled back into the living room, it was to the sounds of loud conversations, laughter and pattering feet. He scooped up Kate before she could slide into the tree, propping her up on his shoulders and handing her the star for the top of the tree, the child squealing in delight as she put it on the top branch at a precarious angle.

“So, when does Danny and Patrick get in?”

Derek turned to Jackson's voice and offered a shrug.

“Flight comes in around five. So, they should pull up around six, which is when we will serve dinner.”

Jackson nodded before being pulled into a conversation about sports with Scott, allowing him the opportunity to tug Stiles away from the crowd and press a soft kiss to the younger man's lips. Stiles just smiled and then turned to rest against his back, both of them watching the activity in their normally quiet home. Allison, Lydia and Kate were tucked onto the couch together, the women exchanging pregnancy horror stories as Kate worked diligently on twining as much tinsel as possible in their hair.

To surprise one werewolf takes talent, but to be able to shock three of them is unheard of. So when Danny came slamming through the door and none of the wolves in presence had heard his approach, it was a rather heart-stopping event. Derek took one look at his former lover and saw distress on his face, making him release Stiles and move over to the student.

“What happened?”

“Car slid off the road about a half mile back. Patrick hurt his leg and I can't get the car off the side of the damned tree.”

No words were spoken as he, Scott and Jackson all immediately went for the door, Stiles pulling Danny's shivering form over to the fire as the girls scattered to get blankets and something hot to drink. Being part wolf had its advantages, namely being warmer than the average person and the ability to move pretty damned fast. It took them less than five minutes to find the car wedged against the side of the tree and only another two to pull Patrick from the warmth of the car. Jackson and Scott quickly evaluated the situation, shoving Patrick at Derek and then moving to the car. Careful maneuvering and some were-strength had the car shoved back on to the road and it only took two attempts to realize the car wouldn't turn over.

“We will push it up to the house, get him inside and warm, we will be inside in a few minutes, alright?”

Derek nodded and glanced down at Patrick.

“Normally, I would let you do the macho man thing and just be a crutch, but the storm is getting worse and you shouldn't be on that ankle, so I am gonna carry you.”

Patrick just shivered and nodded awkwardly before he was swept against a warm body, Derek moving quickly back towards the house. Danny and Stiles met them at the door, Danny looking worried and then relieved when he saw Derek carrying his lover through the snow. Werewolf speed was impressive, but the speed of women nursing an injury was even faster, he discovered. Allison had already gathered bandages and Lydia had a hot drink and blankets ready to go by the time Derek set the injured man on the couch. Even Kate was subdued, staying out of the way while her mother and Aunt worked to tape up the injury.

Patrick looked embarrassed but grateful as he was tended to, Danny still hovering behind the couch.

“Jeez, you guys look like you do this a lot.”

The words from the only uninformed person at the gathering made everyone freeze for a moment before activity buzzed again. Derek grinned and let the words roll easily from him.

“Between lacrosse injuries and living out in the middle of nowhere, you know how to get things done, and quickly.”

Patrick offered a nod as Jackson and Scott slipped into the house, stomping snow from their shoes and clothes before stripping much of the outer layers to throw in the dryer. Jackson glanced over to the couch to make sure Lydia was still alright, overprotective of the pregnant woman, before looking at Danny.

“Not that we are mad, but I thought you weren't due in 'til later. Was gonna help them get the road more clear by then.”

“Took an earlier flight when I heard a storm was moving in. We were hoping to beat it here, but no such luck.”

Danny stayed by his lover's side as he spoke, holding on to a quickly warming hand.

And just like that, the festivities were on again, Kate squirming away from her father to tackle Danny in a hug. The young girl loved any occasion that had all of her “uncles” gathering for her to torture with hyper-activity and a loud voice. Much like her Uncle Stiles. The comparison made Derek laugh before moving to the kitchen, the women wasting no time in following to help with the dinner. Their preparations were accompanied by the men in the living room singing Christmas carols to the only child present.

The dinner was informal, served in the living room with many of them relaxed on the floor. The conversation flowed as easily as the wine, Stiles being the first to stand and begin gathering the paper plates and plastic silverware, none of them wanting to have to resort to doing dishes for a crowd this large. Allison joined in the effort before loading what few actual dishes there were into the dishwasher and then returning to the living room to sweep an exhausted Kate away from Derek's lap.

Derek watched as the McCall bunch headed for the room, tired after good food and a long trip. Lydia and Jackson quickly followed their example, the pregnancy tiring the slender woman easily and Jackson unable to be more than a few feet from his wife. He laughed at his lover's 'wah-cha' noise and whipping motion, Jackson simply rolling his eyes and waving a good night. Giving a soft sigh, he settled back against the couch, his lover instantly curling on the floor and laying his head in Derek's lap. Derek brushed a hand through the hair that had begun to grow out, relaxing the man under his touch. Danny's voice floated out softly in the quieted room.

“Christ, that girl has some energy. Any sign yet on who she takes after more, yet?”

Derek shrugged at the hidden meaning behind the question, mindful of Patrick's lack of knowledge.

“So far, she seems like a mama's girl, but she certainly has the energy to keep up with Scott... maybe even Stiles.”

He laughed as his lover half-heartedly smacked at his arm, curling an arm tighter around Stiles. The four men relaxed in the quiet, sipping at the remains of the wine before Stiles moved to go grab another bottle. When the lean man returned to the room, he had a bottle of wine in one hand, mistletoe in the other. Danny saw it and gave a groan before laughing as Stiles plopped into Derek's lap, holding the mistletoe above their heads and planting a sloppy, happy kiss to his lover's lips. Derek chuckled and returned with kiss, deepening it for a split-second before pulling back.

“Spreading some cheer, lover?”

Stiles only nodded before slinking over to Danny, holding up both hands as though asking the student to choose between the wine and a kiss. Danny laughed before reaching for the bottle of wine and topping off his glass.

“Between you and booze, Stilinski, it is a tough choice. You both make me feel drunk after tasting you.”

With a wink, Danny drained the alcohol from the glass before leaning forward and pressing a mostly-chaste kiss to the younger man's lips. Derek's eyes flicked over to Patrick, wanting to gauge the reaction there and finding no sign of jealousy there, only a soft heat. His attention was brought back to his lover as Stiles took a large draw on the bottle, his cheeks puffing out as he didn't swallow and instead dove for Patrick.

“Oh sure, don't make him choose.”

Danny's statement make him grin before he watched his lover feed the wine to Patrick, the kiss that followed nothing close to chaste or innocent. Watching the two interact was a treat, both seemingly submissive and edging slowly into untried territory, sharing the dominance between the two. A soft whimper from Patrick had them pulling apart before they turned to look at their lovers. Danny just arched a brow and glanced at Derek.

“Think they are trying to give us a hint?”

Derek smirked before reaching forward to drag the student into his lap, not giving the other time to object before slamming their lips together, the kiss quickly dissolving into a fight for dominance. Where the other two had put no fight between them, this was a kiss full of teeth, tongue and bruising lips, fighting for the upper hand in the liplock. A discreet cough made them pull apart to look to the entrance to the living room, Scott and Jackson standing there, flushed red at having interrupted.

“Not that the view isn't oddly hot, cause it is in a creepy way, but time to put out presents.”

“You are just jealous,” came Stiles' voice.

“Hardly, your dog breath is almost as bad as mine, Stilinski,” Scott retorted.

The banter lightened the mood from the heat it had been edging on, Danny and Derek untangling from the floor and Stiles pushing off of the couch to help with the bags the other two men had brought in. While they found places for the abundance of gifts, Derek began rearranging the furniture, pushing the couches back and tucking the coffee table in the corner. At Patrick's questioning eyes, he shrugged and waved a hand around.

“Come sunrise, this place is gonna be a war zone. Kate goes on a battle path to the tree and in five seconds flat, you won't be able to see the floor. You will blink and then wonder how ribbon got in your hair, where the shredded paper came from and how the glitter managed to cover such a large area in such a small time. Plus, we were just planning on sleeping in the nest tonight.”

Danny laughed at the description, having to agree with the accuracy after witnessing last years storm of activity. Derek went back to clearing space and dragging out every pillow, cushion and blanket he could find, the floor completely covered in softness and warmth. He didn't feel like having to explain that they typically all spent the night out here, the wolves in the bunch comforted by the nearness of pack and the rest of the makeshift family enjoying the sleepover as a chance to bond. He glanced up as Scott and Jackson finished putting the packages away before glancing out the window.

“Feel like a hunt for tomorrows dinner?”

The other two wolves looked at each other before nodding and going to their respective rooms to let their wives know where they would be. A few minutes later, Allison, carrying a sleeping Kate, and Lydia trudged out to the large nest Derek had created, burrowing under blankets to get comfortable again. Danny carefully moved Patrick to the middle of the pile, ignoring the questioning gaze and grinning as Stiles moved to help cage in the injured man before the girls came to get comfortable, all of them touching in some way. Derek looked at the scene fondly before his attention was pulled to the door, all of the wolves taking off out the door to hunt under the full moon.

“Are they seriously out hunting in this weather?”

Allison mumbled, half asleep, “Well, what else do you expect wolves to do on a full moon?”

Stiles couldn't help chuckling at the sounds of howls coming from outside before nudging Patrick.

“Just sleep, man. You will need the rest for tomorrow, trust me. They will be back to snuggle soon enough.”

* v * v * v * v * v * v * v * v * v * v * v * v * v * v * v * v * v * v * v * v * v * v * v * v * v * v *

 

Morning came with bright sunlight and a screaming child wanting to open presents. Stiles was sprawled across Danny, his head resting on Derek's shoulder and his feet setting on Patrick's lap while an arm stretched over to lay a hand on Allison's stomach. She had rested her back against Derek, her feet resting against her husband's. Scott and Jackson had rested at the bottom of the nest, with Lydia tucked somewhere in the middle of the pile of bodies, as though they had formed a protective cocoon around the pregnant woman. The only one missing from the pile was Kate, who proceeded to fling herself over her Aunt to land on Derek's chest, barely missing Stiles' head.

“Uncle Dewek! It's Chwismas! WAKE UP!”

He groand before opening his green eyes to smile sleepily at the child, carefully disentangling himself from the mess of bodies. Stiles gave a snort before nudging at Danny, who shared the nudge with Patrick and kicking lightly at Jackson while Stiles nudged Scott with his foot. Stiles' voice, croaking with sleep, sounded out through Kate's excited tones.

“Yo, McCall, I think that is your pup.”

“Not this morning, today she is Allison's hellion.”

“Nice try, mutt, she is alllll Derek's until after I have had coffee.”

Derek just rolled his eyes before hitching the child on to his hip and stumbling to the kitchen to make coffee. Once it was brewing, he headed back for the living room, setting Kate between Jackson and Lydia then reaching for the packages. He had been voted for Santa this year, since, as Scott had so kindly put it, 'she is so much like Stiles, you have the most experience'. He piled several smaller gifts around the girl before handing out the other gifts as the other adults began to wake up.

Stiles had finally managed to make it to the kitchen and came back with a tray full of coffee to help them all wake up before he made a dive for his own growing pile of presents. Derek just laughed at his lover's behavior before grabbing the last of the packages and handing them out, settling back and dragging Stiles against him as the younger man tore through presents.

It took only five minutes to look like a tornado had hit a craft store; paper, glitter, ribbons, tape and packing popcorn scattered through the room in a whirlwind of color. Stiles admired the small charm he had been given for his collar, a tiny wolf's head, as Lydia smiled at the collection of baby clothes and supplies she had gotten, including a onesie saying 'My dad is the big bad wolf'. The room didn't quiet down until Danny reached for a small package with his and Patrick's name scrawled on it in Stiles' stilted print. Carefully opening the small box, he arched a brow at the collar nestled in the cushioned box, too small to fit a human.

“Okay, what is this?”

Derek grinned before nudging his lover towards the back door, who took the hint like a pro and dashing away. Derek coughed to draw the attention back to himself before grabbing the collar and twirling it around his finger, a miniature version of the one on Stiles' neck and what had once adorned Danny's neck.

“Well, we figured, with you guys buying your own house soon, you could use a little reminder of home to take back to your new home with you.”

He nodded back to the entryway where Stiles stood, holding a squirming puppy, the coloring giving away that it was a wolf pup. The small dog finally wriggled loose and took off across the floor, pouncing on Derek with a yip, a flash of blue eyes enough to make her sit still as he attached the tiny collar to her neck. He turned the pup to the two men with a smile, running his hand lovingly over the pup's head.

“If you guys want her, she is yours. She will get decent-sized, but not huge. And she is friendly, has had all her shots, the vet says she is perfect.”

Danny offered a broad smile before leaning down to pick up the wolf, laughing as she wiggled and then began kissing his face. Patrick looked faintly confused but happy, reaching over to pet the animal before Kate discovered the-

“PUPPPPYYYYYYYY”

Chaos erupted again, laughter filling the room as Kate chased the dog, who chased a ribbon being dragged by Stiles, who promptly fell over Scott's foot and face-planted into Jackson's lap, making the other man yelp and his wife laugh loudly. Danny turned to Derek with warm, happy eyes before a yelp, though if it was from a dog or a person was unclear, made him laugh and give the older man a hug.

“Typical day in the Hale household. But now I won't miss Stiles nearly as much.”

“Hey, man! Not cool!”

 

A/N: This is the final chapter of the lovely little scenario. I wanted to end on a fluffy, happy note. To those who wished Danny was still part of the Hale household, sorry to disappoint, but don't worry, he still visits often.

I just wanted to thank everyone for their comments and faves. Made me all sorts of warm and fuzzy inside. More stories to come, hopefully!


End file.
